


Audio trailer for 'The Work of Coming Home' by Luzula

by podfic_lover



Series: Art for 'The Work of Coming Home' [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canada, Community: ds_c6d_bigbang, Established Relationship, M/M, Partnership, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, audio trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio trailer for 'The Work of Coming Home' by Luzula:</p><p>Ray and Fraser get married and move to Inuvik together. Happily ever after isn't as easy as that, though—Ray doesn't have a job, and living in an isolated cabin together may be fine as a honeymoon, but it doesn't work very well in the long term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audio trailer for 'The Work of Coming Home' by Luzula

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Work of Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/94984) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



> This audio trailer was first posted for the DS C6D Big Bang 2010, 15th June 2010.

Reader`s Note:   
For the DS C6D Big Bang 2009 the mods added podficcing as an art form. In 2010 I'd signed up for luzula's dS story 'The Work of Coming Home' and created an approx. 18 min long audio trailer. It's a mix of text passages and music and is intended to work like a teaser.  


Audio Trailer

**Length:** 18min:14sec

 **Download & Streaming links MediaFire:** [mp3 (17 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5539zxo3kbj4c91/The_Work_of_Coming_Home__audiotrailer.mp3) or [audiobook (16 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8a8g6qma6zpc22t/The_Work_of_Coming_Home_audiotrailer.m4b)  
  



End file.
